Spring Break in Paradise
by shythatway
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Angela have gone to Florida for Spring Break in their Senior year at highschool. They have a some trouble, a little romance, and a lot of fun. All human EXB forever.
1. Stop

Spring Break in Paradise

"This place is so awesome," I said as Alice, Angela, and I checked out the house we had rented for two weeks at Spring Break. We were in Destin, Florida- about a mile from the beach.

"I can't believe it's finally Spring Break! Bella, I'm so glad your dad helped us get this place, this is gonna be so much fun!" Alice said, or should I say squealed. What can I say, she's a very hyper person. Since it is our senior year, my dad, Charlie, helped us pay for this place, kind of like an early graduation present to all of us. Alice, Angela, and I have been friends since 9th grade, when I moved to Forks with my dad. My mother Renee was in an accident and she died, but I don't like to talk about it with my dad or anyone.

"Bella, we are so going out tonight," Alice said excitedly.

"Alice, we just got here, can't we rest for just one night? We've got two weeks to party, and I swear I'll let you dress me up if really feel that it is necessary."

"Of course it is necessary!! You never make any effort to look good. Anyway, I don't care what you say- Angela and I are going to party tonight!"

"Fine, I'll go with you," I knew Alice would torture me with her makeup and uncomfortable clothes, but I didn't want to stay here all alone. Alice and Angela then proceeded to jump up and down with excitement. Great.

After Alice and Angela were finally done with my hair and makeup they gave me an outfit to wear. It was a flowing top with a black belt and skinny jeans. Alice wanted me to wear heels, but I refused (I'm not the most coordinated person and I swear those heels were death traps) and found some cute flats.

At the club the music was pounding, the air was sweaty, and it smelled like alcohol. Typical. We immediately went to go get some drinks- we all got martinis. The bartender us each a once-over and winked. I guess it was supposed to look sexy, but it just made him look like his eye was twitching. Alice, Angela, and I tried to smother our giggles, but the guy looked at us weird, which made it even funnier.

"Tha- (uncontrollable laughter)-nks (still laughing) for our (laughing again) drinks!" I tried to be nice and thank him but it was his fault he looked so retarded!

"Okay that was hilarious. Now c'mon lets go dance!" Angela said and started leading us to the dance floor. Too bad she forgot about my amazing tripping skills and I tripped into a hard, muscular chest.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry! Are you-"

"It's fine, I'm okay. Are you okay though?" The beautiful stranger asked with a crooked smile, but I found it hard to concentrate while looking into his emerald eyes. He was like a Greek god- he had bronze disheveled, yet perfect, hair, alabaster skin, and a toned body. Angela and Alice giggled, winked at me, and went to dance.

"I, um, I'm fine yeah," I stuttered. Gosh, way to make a fool out of yourself in front of this hot guy!

"I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." It was then that I noticed he was still holding me up, and I regretfully pulled myself away from his arms. He looked a little disappointed for some reason. And then MY song came on.

"I love this song!" I said as I started swaying to the beat of Stop by the Spice Girls- I know its kinda weird that I love this song so much but its awesome.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked politely and I was floored. Why would he want to ask me? Oh well, he was so beautiful it didn't matter.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled crookedly and led me to the dance floor. My heart was beating erratically from his hand around my waist, what was wrong with me? His touch was making me freak out and I didn't know why.


	2. Lost

"_Would you like to dance?" Edward asked politely and I was floored. Why would he want to ask me? Oh well, he was so beautiful it didn't matter._

"_Yes, thank you." He smiled crookedly and led me to the dance floor. My heart was beating erratically from his hand around my waist, what was wrong with me? His touch was making me freak out and I didn't know why._

Edward stopped and put both of his hands on my waist and we started swaying to the music. As the music started to get more upbeat he started to get more intimate with me. I could barely breathe. As we grinded against each other –all for the purpose of the song of course- I could feel an electric current going through me from his touch- did he feel it too? His gaze was intense- he hardly took his eyes from my own. Who was this guy seemingly sent from Heaven?! I could've sworn our bodies were made to fit perfectly against each other. The song finally came to an end. Should I ask him if he wants to dance again?

Apparently not. Just then a slow song came on- You And Me by Lifehouse. I figured it would be so awkward if I asked him to dance to that particular song, so I smiled, said "Thanks," and started to walk away to get a drink.

I guess Edward had a different idea, because I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist. I looked up and he was smiling crookedly.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easy, did you?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered from his breath on my ear. Wow, he didn't even touch me and I got the chills.

"Umm- I was just going to get a dr-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"I would be honored if you would dance to this song with me." His piercing eyes made me lose my train of thought- I had been getting lost in them quite often, actually.

"Please?" I guess I didn't answer him.

"Yes."

With that he put his hands on my hips once again and I put my arms around his neck. I could feel myself blushing from this semi-embarrassing situation. He just chuckled and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. My hands were just itching to run through that beautiful, soft bronze hair by now, and his actions didn't help much. He then brushed a bit of hair out of my face. Then he cupped my face in his hands. My face was getting closer and closer to his of its own accord; it was like gravity pulling me towards him. Our lips were about a centimeter away; I could almost feel those luscious lips on mine-

"Wooh!" Some drunk guy shouted randomly and we broke apart, both looking slightly embarrassed. Well, I was tomato red and he was kind of biting his lip.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away…"

"No, its my fault, sorry," I insisted, not wanting this beautiful man to take any blame whatsoever.

"Bella! We've been looking for you! We're leaving," Alice said as she dragged Angela behind her.

"K. Bye Edward."

"Wait," I stopped dead in my tracks, "I hope I see you again, _Bella_" He uttered my name with an intensity that left me breathless. I was frozen; his emerald eyes seemed to have a crazy effect on me. Thankfully Alice dragged me away before I could embarrass myself further.

"Omigosh did you see the way that guy was looking at you, Bella! He was so hawt too! What was his name? Omigosh I just know we're going to see him again! Oh Bella his is just so perfect for you!" Alice ranted. Since she already had Jasper, her "soulmate" as they like to call each other, she insists on playing cupid with Angela and I.

"Maybe, but not as totally hawt as the guy _I_ met," Angela said smirking.

"Haha, whatever Angela. Alice, his name was Edward. And don't try to hook me up with him. He will come to me if he wants to. I don't want him to think I'm some creepy stalker person. Please, Alice!" I even resorted to begging, but Alice was and had always been stubborn.

"We'll see Bella. So, Angela, who is this guy who's supposedly hawter than Edward?"

"His name is Ben. He's so nice and cool and hawt and…sigh," Angela was definitely smitten with this guy. But he was definitely not hawter then Edward, whoever this guy was. That was one thing I was sure of. Alice started squealing from our luck, and in turn this caused a round of giggles from each of us. That's when I realized I didn't have my purse. Crap.

"OMIGOSH!! Guys I forgot my purse at the club!! It has my phone, camera, and wallet in it!!" I said totally freaking out, but who would'nt?

"Calm down Bella, here use my phone to call your cell and see if someone picks up," Angela said, handing her phone to me.

I called my number as quick as possible. It ringed 3 times and then someone finally picked up.

"Hello." I would recognize that silky smooth voice anywhere.


	3. Introductions

"_OMIGOSH!! Guys I forgot my purse at the club!! It has my phone, camera, and wallet in it!!" I said totally freaking out, but who would'nt?_

"_Calm down Bella, here use my phone to call your cell and see if someone picks up," Angela said, handing her phone to me._

_I called my number as quick as possible. It ringed 3 times and then someone finally picked up._

"_Hello." I would recognize that silky smooth voice anywhere._

"Hi this is Bella Swan and the cellular phone you are currently holding is mine, along with the purse you found it in. Who is this?" I was hoping it was Edward, but I didn't want to embarrass myself if it wasn't. Then I heard some rustling and shouting.

"Hello Bella. Edward picked up your phone, but this is Emmet, his big brother. I'm very pleased to talk to you especially since Eddie here is so smitten with you." I could tell this guy was a joker.

"Hi, this is Edward again. Sorry my brother is so annoying."

"Umm…it's okay Eddie."

"Please not you too," he said and the groaned, but it was too much fun to make fun of him.

"Sorry, Eddie it's just too good to resist."

"Thanks a lot for encouraging my brother, trust me he really doesn't need it."

"Anytime," and then I giggled like a school girl. Talk about embarrassing.

Then Alice stole the phone from me.

"Alice! Give it back! I swear I'll never go shopping with you again!" I shouted, but Alice wasn't even listening. I lunged for the phone but then Angela held me back. Great.

"Hi Edward. This is Alice-Bella's BFF. Sorry to steal you away from Bella but your guys' flirting was getting a little old. Lets get down to business. Meet us at Starbuck's tomorrow at 8:00 AM to exchange Bella's lost and found. Don't be late. Bye!"

I was so angry I couldn't even speak. I just glared at Alice while she smirked.

"You're welcome Bella." She was insufferable!

"I'm definitely not thanking you! You ruined my chances with Edward! He's probably so scared of you that he won't even come tomorrow. You just totally embarrassed him and me by saying we were flirting which by the way we definitely weren't. You should've just let me take care of it. Right Angela?"

"I'm Switzerland." Typical.

"Stop being so dramatic Bella. You'll see Edward tomorrow. Trust me on that."

"What because of your psychic abilities? Honestly Alice." She always said absurd stuff like that.

"Oh ye of little faith. Remember that time I predicted that girl Lauren would get rabies and the next day she got bitten by a stray cat? How can you doubt me after that?!"

Meanwhile Angela was cracking up.

"Total crazy coincidence Alice," I said sighing and shaking my head.

"Whatever," Alice said. Then Angela spoke up,

"Anyway it doesn't matter. I'm sure cranky Bella will be gone as soon as she sees Edward tomorrow."

"Haha very funny. I'm going to bed." I had such great friends.

As I got ready for bed I wondered what Edward thought of me. Was he slightly freaked out? Intrigued? Or did he just think I was weird? Probably the latter. I tried not to worry about seeing him tomorrow as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
